1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aluminum can crushers, and more particularly to an aluminum can crusher of the type having a driving gear engaged with a gear rack and controlled by a handle to drive a crushing plate to slide inside a housing for crushing aluminum cans, by means of the guidance of two opposite pairs of parallel rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Empty aluminum cans shall have to be crushed before disposal, so as not to occupy much space. For doing this job, various aluminum can crushers have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,796 disclosed a compactor for crushing aluminum containers, in which a crushing plate is coupled to a handle for crushing aluminum container against a stationary plate. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,283, there is disclosed a beverage can crusher, having a rectangular housing, a ram mounted inside the housing and controlled by a lever arm to slide within the housing. These two structures of equipment are commonly designed for crushing aluminum cans through lever motion. However, these structures occupy much space because an elongated handle is required for saving the labor.